Deadpool's Day To The Omega Base
by Deadpool16
Summary: A normal day of eating chimichanga's and being bored has turned into an exciting and hilarious mission for the Merc-With-A-Mouth Deadpool. He is joined by his old friend Hawkeye as they raid the Omega Base.


Deadpool

Disclaimer: I did not create these characters and/or places. The story is made by me.

Deadpool was an odd character. His suit was red and black and covered his entire body, His muscles bulging from his spandex superhero suit. He wasn't like other hero's…actually he wasn't really a hero. It only made a difference with who paid better, not bad or good. A belt lay around his waist. The usual Deadpool symbol used as a belt buckle, His belt was kind of like Batman's belt. Instead of all the cool gadgets there were weapons. Guns, grenades, daggers, even a magic eight ball for advice. We now continue onto our story.

The Merc with a Mouth was walking along the dark streets of New York. His hands in his pockets and his head slightly down. A shadow covered his eyes due to the darkness and little light. Thoughts were running through his head like the speed of light. The streets were empty due to the fact that it was around 3 a.m. and Monday.

Deadpool narrowed his eyes to a figure in the darkness. It was a man, he could make that out. The figure came closer and finally revealed itself under a single tunnel of light from a street light. The figure turned out to be Hawkeye. A long time friend to Deadpool, someone Deadpool actually respected. He could see a smile form on Hawkeye's face. His body was covered in the usual armor and bow with arrows in a holster on his back. Deadpool walked to him with a grin on his face and open arms. "Hawkeye! Buddy, how are you? Still have one hell of a shot?" Deadpool asked with a big grin stretched across his face.

Deadpool laid his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder gently. His warm but still devilish smile showing through his mask. Hawkeye smiled back warmly, " Still have that mouth on you?." Deadpool answered, " Well yea but my jaw kind of hurts. Too many Chimichangas I guess."

Every time Deadpool saw Hawkeye, he always could help his random hallucinations of a giant hawk talking to him. He always was a bit freaked by his hallucinations but Deadpool learned to live with it. Also, the seriousness of Hawkeye always made Deadpool bored. He now noticed that Hawkeye was troubled. He wasn't psychic but he knew a sad face when he saw it. Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he asked, "What's wrong Hawkeye? Got Bird Flu or something?"

Hawkeye brought a serious gaze to Deadpool instantly. " I was heading to S.H.I.E.L.D. to get the info on the Omega Base mission." He cracked a faint smile. "You want to come with? For old times sake?" Deadpool smiled big through his mask. The images were already running through his head. The opportunities, the fun, and the different ways to jeopardize the mission. He already got Goosebumps along his body. Deadpool then replied, " Sure. Do you want to just skip to the next chapter or do we actually keep walking?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Deadpool shook his head and then replied quickly, "Nothing."

CHAPTER 2

Deadpool and Hawkeye had finally reached the Omega Base...atleast the ground below it. Deadpool gazed up at the seemingly endless flying peice of metal. He thought about how Hawkeye would suggest to get up there. He smiled at the thought of Hawkeye being a giant Eagle and picking him up and flying up there. The thought poofed away when Hawkeye looked at Deadpool and smiled, "Let's go." A blank expression came across Deadpool's face, "How? It's not like I have a transporter that can effortlessly just poof us up there." He then looked down at the glowing belt around his waist. "Oh yea!" Deadpool took Hawkeye by the arm and pushed the button on his belt as they disapeared.

The two appeared on the Omega base right outside the security doors. Deadpool was in Hawkeye's arms with his arms around his neck. Deadpool looked up at Hawkeye, "That was so romantic...but I don't see a ring on my finger so you'll have to put me down." Hawkeye growled slightly and dropped Deadpool on the floor in front of him. "Hey, don't blame me...blame Scotty." Deadpool couldn't help but think if he got that Star Trek reference. They then both headed to the doors, they beeped and a robotic sounding voice said, "Deadpool and Hawkeye...you may enter." The doors slid open and a big shiny metalic room was uncovered, Deadpool didn't know anything about what was in that room. He only knew there were alot of big metal beepy thingys that kind of reminded him of when he blew up the X- Mansion.

A door slid open on the wall in front of them. A black human shaped figure walked through. It was an A.I.M. soldier and had a rifle. He was humming as he walked by the two and went to the coffee maker. They both looked at each other and then looked at the soldier with there eyebrows raised. They had nothing to say to each other. The two were frozen in place and dumbfounded by what was happening. The soldier with his yellow suit with resembled a bee keeper suit stood there drinking his fresh coffee. He then took off his yellow helmet and the rest of the the suit revealing an everyday man. "I'm so glad I quit this stupid job." He then walked out.


End file.
